The present invention relates to a hoist for use on a vehicle to lift from the ground a container containing refuse and to discharge the contents of the container into a body of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,557, issued Oct. 13th 1987 to Kevin P. Barnes, there is disclosed a vehicle having a hoist with a mast and a carriage for a container. The carriage can be raised up the mast by operation of a first motor and the mast can be tilted by a second motor to discharge the contents of the container into a body of the vehicle. In GB No. 2,080,757A, published 10th February 1982, there is also disclosed a collection vehicle having a carrier for a container and a structure on which the carrier is mounted, the structure being interposed between the carrier and the vehicle body and the carrier being movable on the structure by a first motor. A second motor is provided for tipping the carrier and container relative to the structure. The hoists described in the Barnes patent and in GB No. 2,080,757A are relatively complicated and expensive hoists.
A simpler hoist is disclosed in W083/03242 published Sept. 29th 1983. This International application discloses a hoist which includes a carriage and a frame for mounting on a body of the vehicle. The carriage is arranged for reciprocation vertically on the frame and a carrier for a container is pivotally mounted on the carriage. A single ram is incorporated in the hoist. This ram acts between the frame and the carrier so that, when the ram is extended, the carriage is driven up the frame until its travel is arrested and the carrier is then tipped relative to the carriage by a further extension of the ram.